Onikami: El libro del sagrado balance
by Azu Insanity Daee
Summary: Todo sigue las reglas del universo, manteniendo un balance en este die lo puede negar, ni se puede escapar de el. Sin embargo, el amor puede llegarnos a corromperlo. Basado en el AU religioso de Osomatsu san, habra osochoro, jyushimatsuXHomura, IchimatsuXOC y TodomatsuXOC. Por favor, si tienen alguna duda, o desean usar esta mitologia preguntenme antes.
1. El dios de la luz

En el mundo todo lo que existe es clasificado. Siempre es denominado como bueno o malo sin importar lo que sea, objeto, creencia, planta, animal, humano, incluso los dioses no están exentos de esto. Para Choromatsu, esta forma de pensar humana le provocaba incesante frustración. ¿Por qué debían siempre dividirlo a él y sus compañeros? El deseaba ser considerado como lo que era:

Un dios de la luz.

Alguien encargado de la iluminación, no específicamente del bien. Pero claro, un simple humano no intentaría entender aquellos deseos de aquel dios.

Solía sentarse en la laguna que las personas comenzaron a llamar sagrada por su presencia tan constante en aquel lugar. Quizás entre todos los individuos del mundo terrestre tan solo existían dos que alguna vez lo trataron como uno de los suyos: Azuko y Karamatsu.

Karamatsu era el mayor de ambos, los símbolos de vida y luz marcados en sus hombros dejando su destino como sacerdote magno claro para todos. Además sus acciones lo demostraban, el deseaba proteger a todos y ayudarles. Esto lo demostró cuando llego con la pequeña Azuko en brazos y la trajo al lago.

Azuko desarrollo desde pequeña su conexión con la magia de la naturaleza, haciéndola perfecta candidata para la hechicería. Era alegre y dulce con todos, se dedicaba a curar a los seres vivos con su poder. Pócimas y encantamientos listos para cuando fueran necesarios, no le agradaba la idea de lastimar a nadie solo defenderse cuando no quedaba opción. Ella hacia lo que Karamatsu no lograba y él le devolvía el favor.

Los humanos creían que esta relación tan cercana entre los niños y el dios era una blasfemia. Constantemente, los pequeños fueron regañados por no dirigirse con "respeto" hacia Choromatsu. Esto molestaba infinitamente al ser divino, quien termino suplicándoles que no lo trataran diferente. Ambos niños aceptaron con dificultad e hicieron lo que el joven dios y padre adoptivo les pedía.

Subiendo y bajando del cielo no podía parar de preguntarse si hacia lo correcto. Choromatsu era paranoico, y su evidente preocupación causaba que los otros dioses intentaran investigar qué era lo que ocurría con él. No conocía la razón de su constante necesidad de ocultar a sus "hijos". Algo en el temía que se los intentaran quitar. Ni si quiera los ángeles guía, Grismatsu y Jyushimatsu, eran confiados con el secreto.

Viendo a Karamatsu y Azuko jugar a lo lejos causó que Choromatsu sonriera cálidamente. Las reglas eran de humanos, y si ellos de verdad lo conocieran como juraban hacerlo, sabrían que había roto demasiadas normas al decidir cuidar de los niños. Si lo tratara, lo creerían el dios de las tentaciones. Porque no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo lo bueno sigue las leyes del mortal.


	2. El dios de la obscuridad

Demonio…así lo llamaban. No era que le molestara, pero tampoco era algo que le gustaba mucho que lo llamaran. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nada. De verdad que la opinión de los humanos era cada vez más y más confusa. Si, los dioses crearon algunas reglas base para obtener balance…pero eran los malditos mortales que aumentaban a la lista que ellos crearon. Al grado que hasta el tenia reglas de ellos por las cuales regirse.

Osomatsu estaba irritado. ¡Dios del mal sus cuernos! Él era el dios de la obscuridad y las travesuras. El concedía los deseos que regían el chaos, mientras que Choromatsu se encargaba de luz y orden. Así era el balance, no existía el uno sin el otro. Todo parecía estar atado, y el dios de la obscuridad se sentía cada vez más sofocado por la situación.

Ah…El amor. Eso era lo único que parecía no tener tantas reglas. Lo único que era libre de hacer sin que estuviera teniendo que esconderse…No, eso es una broma. Siempre debía ocultarse mientras seguía al amor de su vida. Se había dado cuenta desde hacía unos años que Choromatsu actuaba extraño. Frecuentaba la tierra más de lo usual, al grado que hasta había superado a Grismatsu y Jyushimatsu en sus viajes al mundo mortal.

Si había algo que no le gustaba era no entender algo. ¡Él se suponía que era el encargado de los obscuros secretos de todos! Claro que no iba a permitir que uno (aunque fuese de un dios) se escapara. Decidido en saber que ocultaba el dios se la luz, lo siguió discretamente cuando la noche se hizo presente. Y allí lo vio, bajo la luz de la luna jugando, alimentando y cuidando a un par de infantes mortales.

Un sacerdote y una hechicera.

Eso no se lo había esperado…pero no pudo evitar sonreír tranquilo. Tal parecía que su amado Choromatsu había descubierto como evadir las reglas del amor creadas por los mismos humanos. El amor de cualquier tipo de un dios hacia un individuo destinado a morir era imposible. No lo era, tampoco el amor hacia alguien de tu mismo género era una abominación. Osomatsu no lo consideraba así.

Ese sentimiento debía ser libre como el viento. Debía ser algo que no tuviera un límite pero si una atadura. Las reglas debían ser creadas por las personas involucradas, no por gente que no estaba metido en ello. Osomatsu se decidió a seguirlo cada luna llena, observando en silencio. Quizás no podía decírselo todavía, y aunque tenía toda una eternidad él también quería tener a sus propios mortales discípulos. Y cuando los obtuvo, no dejo de sonreír…porque él les demostró que su amor era ilimitado para cada uno de ellos.


	3. La hechicera

Se dice que las hechiceras son personas con corazón maligno, pero se equivocan. En este mundo los brujos y brujas son los que hacen contratos demoniacos con Osomatsu, el demonio y dios de las tinieblas junto con Ichimatsu, el dios de la muerte. Crean caos y destrucción por pura diversión, no tienen piedad con sus víctimas a diario buscando satisfacerse a sí mismos con sus pequeños caprichos.

Sin embargo, los hechiceros y hechiceras se dedican a ayudar a la gente con sus problemas, bajo el cuidado del dios Choromatsu el dios de la luz eterna y Homura la diosa de la vida. Se encargan de curar los heridos, hacer alimentos para los pobres, quitarles maleficios hechos por sus contrarios al igual que exorcizar demonios junto con los sacerdotes y monjas.

Representan la pureza y alegrías de este mundo al igual que las bellas virtudes de los dioses que decidieron por su propia cuenta seguir. Los hechiceros sabían lo diferentes que eran a los brujos, y también estaban conscientes de que ambos debían existir para crear un balance en este mundo. Nunca se odiaban estos dos tipos de personas, de hecho, podría decirse que se llevaban bien hasta cierto punto. Aunque esto no hacía que ninguno de los dos cambiara lo que decidió ser, se respetaban mutuamente. Aun así…todo esto no ayudo a la joven Azuko.

Su dedicación al pueblo provocó sospechas y acusaciones, ni si quiera sus aliados en el templo del sagrado balance eterno pudieron salvarla. Hombres y mujeres, inundados con deseo, codicia y el miedo a lo distinto penetraron el hogar de la pobre muchacha. Rompiendo la escoba sagrada que le había sido otorgada por Choromatsu y Homura, tomaron a la joven hechicera a rastras hasta la plaza principal, rasgando un poco el vestido que llevaba puesto simbolizando la magia que obtuvo con el tiempo.

La amarraron a un poste, sin darle oportunidad de explicar nada a la pobre Azuko. La castaña suplicaba a todo lo que tuviera oídos que la salvara, que la sacara de allí en vano. Levantando la mirada una ultima vez, logro divisar un par de figuras en el cielo. Quizás tenía salvación…quizás sus amados dioses a los cuales representaba le tendrían un poco de compasión. Mientras tanto sus opresores lanzaron madera encendida a sus pies, preparando la hoguera para la inocente hechicera.

―¡Arrepiéntete!

―¡Muere maldita bruja!

―¡Seguidora del demonio!

―¡Ve a donde perteneces!

―¡Por favor mi señor y señora! ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvenme! ¡Tengan piedad de su florecilla! ¡Ustedes más que ninguno sabrá de mis acciones! ¡Tengan misericordia de esta pobre alma!―Gritó Azuko a los dioses en el cielo, pero para su decepción Choromatsu negó la cabeza solemnemente mientras Homura desviaba la mirada para no presenciar el horrible espectáculo. Una figura encapuchada comenzó a acercarse a ella sin obtener ni una sola quemadura por parte de las llamas que acababan de encender, ni desgarre en sus ropas tan negras como la obscuridad misma. Su caminata era tan silenciosa e imponente que casi parecía que el hombre estuviera flotando. El agraciado hombre preparaba su oz mientras que Azuko bajaba la cabeza dejando caer sus lentes tan icónicos. Sabía que era el fin, la presencia del dios Ichimatsu frente a ella era prueba de sus sospechas.

Nadie iba a salvarla, ni si quiera los que les había servido fielmente iban a venir a rescatarla. Por fin había perdido la confianza en los dioses del "bien" que la habían acompañado toda su vida. No contaba ya con ellos por permitir su injusta inquisición. Un pequeño rasguño por parte de la Oz mortal e Ichimatsu pudo por fin llevarse su alma. Ese parecía ser el fin de la joven hechicera Azuko. O al menos, eso es lo que se deseaba creer. Porque la muerte no puede ser reparada, ni si quiera el de un alma inocente.


	4. El brujo

La culpa, la venganza y las segundas oportunidades no parecen ir de la mano. Generalmente solo se siente o desea una de las tres, pero jamás todas. Pero en el caso de Todomatsu, el brujo de la obscuridad y muerte, estaba siendo atormentado por las tres. Su trabajo era crear caos, hacer bromas a todos, mover las cosas un poco al contrario de los hechiceros…Si ellos curaban, el infectaba, si ellos arreglaban, el destruía. Este era el ciclo de todo, y él lo sabía bien.

Los hechiceros y los brujos eran confundidos constantemente, porque siempre usaban el mismo color y vestidos parecidos. Las diferencias eran pequeñas, los hechiceros usaban tonos rosas más alegres, anaranjados o amarillentos. Mientras que los brujos acostumbraban usar rosas mas moradas, violetas, o tintas. Jamás en su vida creyó el hijo adoptivo de la obscuridad que esto ocasionaría problemas.

Que equivocado estaba.

Los gritos del pueblo le ensordecían, mientras el se acercaba a ver que estaba creando tanto desorden. Muy rara vez la gente se juntaba en un solo lugar…y algo en su corazón le decía que esto no podía ser nada bueno. No fue hasta que una voz familiar soltara un grito desesperado al cielo.

―¡Por favor mi señor y señora! ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvenme! ¡Tengan piedad de su florecilla! ¡Ustedes más que ninguno sabrá de mis acciones! ¡Tengan misericordia de esta pobre alma!

El reconoció la voz al instante, alejó a todos tratando de ver a la figura de su amada Azuko siendo quemada viva. Imponente, solo logró observar como Ichimatsu bajaba su oz y se llevaba el alma de la inocente hechicera. Sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras furioso apretaba los puños.

Esto no se quedaría así.

La noticia de la muerte de su querida amiga y alma gemela le atormentaba. Todomatsu estaba desesperado, lloraba amargamente por su perdida sin darse cuenta que su padre, Osomatsu se encontraba a su lado.

―Podemos traerla de vuelta…―Le dijo el dios de la obscuridad con tranquilidad, llevándose al chico del lugar. El brujo volteo a ver a su padre, aun llorando y lo abrazó con fuerza. No dijo ninguna palabra, esperando a que el ser que lo crio hablara.

―Lo único que necesitaremos será traer su alma del inframundo, y crearle un cuerpo nuevo. Con eso te puede ayudar Homura.

―Si…lo hare…y también, padre quiero hacer a todos sufrir lo mismo que le hicieron a Azuko. Ella merecía otra oportunidad. Una vida de felicidad…No este destino. Yo le daré lo que los dioses de luz y vida no le dieron. Justicia. ―Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por su venganza, se sentía culpable de que la confundieran con él. Pero no importaba, porque nadie debía morir por injusticia.


	5. EL sacerdote primo

Salvar a la gente y protegerla es una responsabilidad bastante grande. Pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando no lo logras? Un sacerdote primo como Karamatsu, sabía bien de esto. En su vida se dedicó, junto con su hermana, Azuko, a ayudar a la gente. Ambos hacían lo que podían por conservar su lado del balance. Él les brindaba educación, protección, a veces incluso sustento, salvación de sus problemas que creían tener, inseguridades…todo.

¿Entonces, como no pudo salvar a su propia hermana?

Se enteró de la noticia gracias a un joven brujo con mirada asesina que se acercó a él una tarde después de la última Sadian*. Todomatsu le contó sobre el incidente en la plaza, ocasionando que Karamatsu cayera de rodillas al suelo y se pusiera a llorar. El sacerdote no pudo evitarlo, tenía las emociones revueltas. Sintiéndose una falla irresponsable, escuchó los planes del brujo.

Todomatsu iba a construir un nuevo cuerpo. Era responsabilidad de Karamatsu distraer a Grismatsu, la guía y guardiana de la muerte y obscuridad. La esperanza de tener a su hermana adoptiva de vuelta sedujo al hombre de buena fe. Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de felicidad mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al joven brujo con fuerza, aceptando el trato.

La presión de cuidar a la gente seguía en sus hombros, y el sentimiento de culpa lo ató a algo que podría destruir el ciclo de vida ya planeado por los escritos. Aun así, no era algo importante para el…no, solo quería salvar otra vida. Quizás las misiones que nos asignan son durar de complacer, actuando en instinto gracias a ellas. Por qué salvar una vida, por más insignificante que sea, puede recuperar la esperanza de cualquiera y condenar a todos los que lo intenten.

*Es la ceremonia que se hace al Dios de la luz y a la diosa de la vida para agradecerles los regalos que les brindan, pedirles favores, etc. Alli se dejan velas frente al vitral de Choromatsu, y macetas con flores en la fuente de Homura. Según se dice, que si tus ofrendas no se mueren o terminan, has sido bendecido por ellos y los objetos pueden servirte después para curar alguna enfermedad o herida.


	6. La prima sacerdotisa

Decepción y traición son cosas que asociamos con la maldad. Mareth, la prima sacerdotisa, se encargaba de guardar los más horribles secretos de todos. Mantenerlos dentro del cráneo de demonio que llevaba a todos lados. Siendo la única que lo podía tocar gracias a sus manos marcadas por muerte y obscuridad. Al contrario de su contraparte, ella debía mostrarles la verdad de sus vidas. No los iba a proteger de la realidad, pero si los ayudaba a buscar por ellos mismos soluciones.

Aunque, al contrario de Karamatsu, ella no se guiaba por las emociones dentro de ella. Si no, por las reglas impuestas por el universo. Fue por esto que en cuanto escucho la conversación de su hermano con el sacerdote interfirió con la salida de Todomatsu. Dedicando una mirada fría a ambos sostuvo su objeto sagrado con fuerza.

―No lo voy a permitir. ―Dijo ella con seriedad a los tres hombres.

―Mareth…No te estamos pidiendo permiso. ―Le respondió Todomatsu reflejando la misma expresión de la mujer.

―Le diré a Choromatsu e Ichimatsu sobre esto. Lo juro. Sus almas serán condenadas a la reencarnación instantánea. ―Amenazó Mareth haciendo a los otros presentes soltar un sonido de alarma. Sin darles tiempo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la entrada al lago sagrado.

―Naka Mareth*―La voz de Karamatsu resonó por el lugar. El sello del alma de Mareth apareció bajo los pies de la mujer evitando que ella pudiese salir del círculo que la rodeaba. La sacerdotisa vio como ellos salían por la puerta principal, dejándola abandonada. La traición no era perdonada, y ella lo sabía bien. Pero había estado dispuesta a hacerlo para evitar un desastre. Porque todo tiene su razón de ser e interferir con eso ocasionará la ruina y decepción de quien más te importa.

*Detente Mareth

Esto es en el idioma Comuraite, es solo utilizado por los que están del lado de la luz y vida. Puede afectar a los del lado de la obscuridad y muerte, generalmente es usado para exorcismos de seres malignos, contener a los que son parte de las sombras (como en este caso Mareth) y alejar a cualquier presencia de obscuridad no deseada.


End file.
